The transmission of angle modulated carrier signals having substantially constant amplitude and continuous phase (such as FSK, MSK, and GMSK signals), and of similar signals having nonconstant amplitudes, to convey binary data over a radio frequency communication resource is well understood in the art. Such binary signals are typically detected through use of coherent signal detectors that use the phase of the signalling tones to facilitate detection of the transmitted bits. This type of receiver usually includes two parts; a first portion that extracts the bit clock and phase of the signalling tones, and a detector that uses the extracted signal phase.
Digital signal processors (DSPs) are also known in the art, and provide a number of significant advantages in radio design. A need exists, however, for a satisfactory clock recovery device for use with binary data transmissions that is suitable for implementation in a DSP embodiment.